


Siamo fatti per amare {Nonostante noi}

by Oducchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rains, and Kageyama stops thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siamo fatti per amare {Nonostante noi}

**Author's Note:**

> This time the title is in italian, since this fic was written while listening to an italian song, "Fatti avanti amore" by Nek (since Yey, I'm italian XD) and I didn't want to change it. I think it makes it a little more original, in this english version. Hope you like it <3

  
It’s an injection of pure adrenaline, splashing straight in his veins and making his heart beat faster. Sugawara laughs, a crystal clear sound that is lost in the roar of the flood, and Kageyama spellbounds for a moment to look at him, with his bag pressed awkwardly over his head and the rain that soaks his clothes. No umbrellas, no shelters: and them, who stayed late to train tosses and spikes more than the others by coach’s request, now are soaked as chicks, under this sudden and unexpected downpour.  
And there is something in the way the senpai’s shoulders vibrate, shook from a burst of laughter, that makes him feel suddenly hot, so hot, as if he had suddenly caught fire, and his belly tingles, and his legs shake. He doesn’t even thinks about it, when he reaches out to grab his sleeve, when he starts to run through the puddles and Sugawara exclaims his name but then runs with him. He doesn’t think, when they get to the nearest bus shelter, he doesn’t think even when he turns, and his hands found Sugawara’s flushed face,  when his thumb touches the mole under the eye before covering it.  
Koushi fumbles, overwhelmed with surprise, but then plunges himself to kiss him, their lips sliding togheter while his hair drips over his forehead and water sneaks down the collar of his shirt, making him shiver.   
Or maybe those are Tobio’s hands, when when they close on his hips, to elicit a tremor of perfection.   
  



End file.
